Nightmares
by Mus4u
Summary: Albus never thought he'd have a peaceful night again, the nightmares only got worse. Until Scorpius stepped into his life. eventual slash, Albus S/Scorpius
1. Prologue

James used to tease him that the first night-terror he had shook the house walls and made Mum cry. Albus was sure that second part wasn't for teasing. James didn't know how to mention it without saying that. Albus understood, it frighten him too.

The first nightmare, Albus can remember, was when he was six.

He woke up in a cold sweat, six years old he didn't know what a cold sweat was, but his night shirt stuck to his body uncomfortably. A breeze from the open window blew over him, he shivered. The meat of the dream, the reason he'd sweat in his sleep, and woke with such a start that his stomach cramped from sitting so quickly. He could barely remember now. Running through the woods, a feeling of being chased. Now the remnants were almost forgotten; pounding of his heart, and the irrevocably knowledge that he had been - and still did feel - scared out of his mind.

It didn't shake the house, and his mum never woke so she was none the wiser.

~*~

They were all together during Christmas one year. James, Rose, Lily, Hugo and himself; lounging by the fire while their parents spoke softly in the kitchen. Lily was retelling a dream she had had of Mason Coole, a seeker on the Pride of Portree's team. "And we married and it was happily ever after," Lily sighed.

"Oh, Lil, they're only dreams." She launched into an explanation about correlations between dreams and subconscious.

Hugo butted in, interrupting his big sister, "Albus shook his bed with his dream last night." James glossed over it with a launch into a dream he had where he won the Quidditch World Cup. Lily and Hugo became enthralled, barely taking their eyes off James and the way he spun his tale.

Rose watched him through narrowed eyes, and he wasn't surprised when she cornered him before bed. "Shook the bed?" she put her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing, Hugo exaggerated." He went to walk by her, get to his room where he'd be safe from her interrogation.

"I don't think so Mister," she yanked on his wrist. "You always have dreams like that?"

"I don't dream," he bit out.

"But Hugo said..."

"Nightmares, they're nightmares, Rose. And they terrify me and I don't want to talk about them." Albus wrenched away and stalked to his room. He fell into a fitful sleep.

~*~

Most nights were like any normal dreamers night. When he woke in the morning he was left with nothing less than the vague impression that he had dream; even if he couldn't remember of what. He was nary aware of them by the time Hogwarts rolled around, and only spared a moment to fear when Da clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in close.

"Don't worry about your dreams," he smiled warmly. "I have my share of nightmares, Albus."

"Have they gone away?" he knew the answer, Da rarely misspoke.

Da smiled again, but some of the warmth was missing from his eyes. "They're not as bad," he said that looking at Mum. Something akin to wonder growing in his eyes. "And you'll be so busy, you wont even notice them."

"Thanks, Da," Albus wrapped his arms tight around his middle. It was hard to let go.

Da wasn't wrong. Between classes, learning the enormity of the castle, and making new friends; Albus rarely had a chance to examine his bed head, let alone ponder if he'd been plagued by dreams in his sleep. Making friends, he was sure, kept them out of his mind the most. In his house he found friend after friend, and beyond there were budding friendships and acquaintances abound.

It was easy at times to forget that he had ever been burden with them.

~*~

The first one he had at Hogwarts, like the one James was so fond of telling. He'd forgotten, again, to set a silencing charm and woke up to Thomas Finnigan shaking his shoulders roughly.

"Come out it, Mate!" he shouted, two other boys stirred. "You've been hollering enough."

The icy fear melted away slowly and left a stinging deep in his lungs that spiked with each sharp intake of breath he had. "T-thanks," Albus mumbled, pulling away from Thomas' hands.

"Must've been quite the nightmare," Kenneth yawned, he looked right annoyed.

"Y-yeah," his breath almost caught, he smiled reassuringly to his dorm mates. "I'm fine, chaps. Sorry to wake you." Slowly they shrugged, pulling their drapes closed. Albus snapped his roughly and whispered a sharp charm. He threw himself back against his pillows and pounded the mattress with his fists.

Albus never forgot again to put up the charm.

~*~

By fourth year most of the other boys in his dorm had sneak at least one girl into the room after lights out. And it was starting to become a running joke that Albus couldn't get a girlfriend, let alone invite her to spend part of the night with him. He wasn't about to tell the other boys it wasn't a girlfriend he was interested in, and a quip about how it'd be easier if one of them shared his bed. Albus couldn't even bring himself to pretend for appearance sake; it really boiled down to the fact that he couldn't possible have anyone spend the night with him. The fear of him falling asleep at all turned his stomach enough at the idea.

He talked to Da about it while home for Christmas, and even though he hadn't been thrilled to hear that girls were being sneak into the dorms; he vowed to keep the secret.

"Da," Albus twisted his fingers together, "can I talk to you about something else?"

Da looked at him, that same smile on his face from the train station four and one-half years earlier. "You can talk to me about anything, Albus."

"They've gotten worse in the last year. More frequent, and I remember them more and more." Albus hated that most, to wake up with the notion he had been dreaming was better than to wake up and remember. "And one of them plays over and over again," he paused.

"Tell me about it," Da lean forward, elbows on his knees.

It's always a bit different, "sometimes, I start at Hagrid's hut. Others I'm thrust straight into the forest. I'm tumbling through the brush, tripping, catching my clothes on branches; leaving pieces of trail to follow." It always seemed like such an important detail, since his subconscious tended to highlight the event. "But that's not the worst part, nothing terribly frightening about that. It's this tightness in my chest, the thought that something migh - no - is following me. And it wishes to do me harm; as much harm as it can." Albus' fingers twist in his holiday sweater that Gran made him. "The worst part, Da, is that I can hear it coming. Slowly, surely. It's in no hurry. It knows it will catch me."

"This dream started when you began Hogwarts?"

Albus didn't hesitate on the answer, "yes." He would not tell his father that he dreamed of the Forbidden Forest years before he'd set foot outside it's boundaries; before, even, he'd heard of what the Forbidden Forest was. That he's pretty sure it was the same dream at six; maybe even the same one that shook the walls and made Mum cry.

Da droned on, telling Albus that it would all work itself out, that every thing would be fine. He wanted to stop the sinking feeling in his gut that said it was only the beginning.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own. Rowling does and she is awesome sauce that she allows fanfiction and left us with all this fodder. Thank you, Mrs. Rowling, thank you.

This was written for comment_fic. The prompt was "nightmares" and left by tresa_cho. I haven't actually posted it to comment_fic yet since it got away from me and don't feel I should start posting it there until it's finished. But I'm crazy impatient and can't wait any longer to find out what peeps think about it. I've been working on it for about 1 1/2 months and have a good deal written. Any comments and critique would be greatly appreciated.

This is very much a prologue. The next chapter will begin a more serialized telling of Albus' life and get more into what's going on with him. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a dreadful four months after Albus returned from Holidays. The dreams increased, the teasing became full blast, no longer a half-thought joke. He'd started to drag someone along in The Dr- he caught himself. The first time he found himself referring to the dream like that he knew it was time to seek some help. He knew Da meant well but he needed someone who wouldn't beat around any bush and wasn't trying to make him feel better. James had been his first thought, but the idea of going to his older brother made him cringe, there was a thing as too much honesty.

Rose was perfect. She broke it down into small manageable parts, explained all the facets, made all the points. It went over Albus head, but to hear the dreams broken down into such scientific categories made it seem so less overwhelming. And it worked until he had a nightmare that not even a silencing charm could hide.

That was when the whispers started. _"He shattered all the windows on the Gryfindor dorm floor."_ And Albus started counting down the days until Summer Holiday started. Twenty-nine, twenty-one, sixteen, fourteen... _"His entire bed shredded from the magical outburst."_ He'd taken to going to his classes, eating his meals, and then conveniently disappeared for the rest of the day hours; always back by dark, accounted for in his house. The whispers weren't terrible. But Albus didn't want to be the center of the schools' attention. _"Could you imagine having a nightmare like that?"  
_

~*~

One of Albus' favorite places to sneak off to was the old Astronomy Tower. He knew it was off limits, but there was something about the quiet he found there that Albus couldn't pass up. In the empty tower with what seemed two decades worth of dust settling over every inch; like there weren't openings where the elements were able to plummet it. Albus had watched before as rain poured down, and even though it seemed to touch the tower; the dust never disappeared. He felt at peace. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have slept in the tower. At least there he wouldn't disturb others with his nightmares.

It'd been hours since he'd escaped up the winding stairs. His studying finished, already in his bag; the book he'd been reading discarded next to him. It's spine facing skyward and he could hear Rose lecturing him on the damage that would do. Albus sat with his back against one arched window, leg dangling over the edge. He watched as the owls came and went. Albus sighed, sometimes he wished it could always be this quiet.

"No one is allowed up here." The quiet, sharp voice jerked Albus out of his comfortable musings.

He rolled his head, ready to give the intruder his most disdained look. One to peel paint, as his mother was fond of saying. But any look or comment he had been about to bestow caught. "Didn't stop you," he managed, finally.

The boy was his age, white hair tied back and held away from his face. He pushed a pair of thin wire-framed glasses up his long nose. "I come up here to study, frequently."

"I've never run into you before." Albus swung his leg back over and sat forward some on his perch. Though Albus had only first ventured to the Astronomy tower less than two weeks ago.

"Yes, well," he fiddled with the cuff of his robe. Albus felt as if he should know the teens name, but if he did it escaped him now.

Albus jumped down, "I'll get out of your way then..." He didn't like the idea of going back to his tower so soon. It was still early, only seven-thirty.

"Don't leave on my account. The company would be...welcomed." He stuck out a pale hand, "I'm sure you know, but Scorpius Malfoy."

It clicked then. The first trip to platform nine and three-quarters where he'd been actually taking part; Uncle Ron's half-joke, half-serious threat that Rose beat the young Malfoy at every test. Belatedly he got his own hand up and mumbled out, "Albus Potter," even though it was pointless. Anyone who hadn't known who he was before, surely and definitely knew after his nightmare debacle.

"I know," he braced for it, "I'm partners with your cousin Rose. Not by choice mind you, we'd much rather still be at the others throat competing, but apparently we became a nuisance. Now the teachers are making us work together." Albus blinked in surprise, not a word about the Event.

Scorpius crossed over to where Albus had left his things. He started removing a few things from his bag. "Do you have any studying?" Scorpius glanced up.

"Um," Albus joined him, propping his back against the wall. "Not really, but I'll keep you company. If you don't mind?"

Scorpius made an ambiguous motion with his hand, his eyes never leaving the notes in front of him. Albus relaxed, and for the first time in months he drifted to sleep without a thought.

_Stumble, crash...  
He hit the ground...  
The brush snapped behind him...  
A growl...  
He whimp-  
_

Albus shot awake from the soft pat on his knee. "Oi, Potter?" He'd fallen in his sleep to curl up on the floor

His face flushed with embarrassment at falling asleep in front of someone else. He hadn't done that since the Event. He sprung to his feet and started brushing invisible bits of dirt from his clothes. "Sorry I fell asleep, great company I was..."

"It's fine," Scorpius cut in. "Would you like to meet tomorrow, earlier? We could study together then." He rose to his feet gracefully. A blush covered Albus cheeks and he thanked the late hour Scorpius couldn't see it.

"Really?" Albus couldn't hide his surprise.

Scorpius nodded, his glasses slipping. "Sure," he shrugged his shoulders. Albus noticed his hair was loose and he was distracted by the fair strands before he tore his eyes away from Scorpius' shoulder to look him in the eye.

"Okay... I'll see you around-"

"Six."

"What about dinner?" Albus asked, his appetite making it's self known with a small groan.

Scorpius flicked his fingers, "don't worry about that. It's covered." Scorpius looked at Albus a shy smile struggled to appear on his lips.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow then." Albus grabbed his bag and sprinted down the stairs. He almost tripped in his excitement; he fell asleep with someone. And with just a touch he'd woken up. He looked at his watch, damn it, he wanted to talk to Rose.

* * *

And there is chapter one for you all. Hope it was enjoyable!


	3. Chapter 2

Albus caught up with his cousin in the library during her free period. He slid into the seat across from her, he had to resist laying his head down on his folded arms. The few winks of sleep he'd gotten the evening before with Scorpius had been it for him.

"You're suppose to be in class," Rose flicked her gaze to him for a second. She was diligently at work studying for her final exams.

"It's History of Magic," he deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. Rose relented, even she wanted to ditch History of Magic sometimes. "I wanted to talk to you about someone in you house." She motioned for him to continue and he had to resign himself to only having a bit of her attention. Thankfully Rose was an achieved multi-tasker. "Well, I was hoping...that maybe you'd...um." He came up short for a moment, how did he ask about Scorpius? Rose looked at him, her brow went up. "Tell me about...Scorpius Malfoy?"

Both brows shot up, "why do you want to know about Malfoy?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Rose rolled her eyes, "fine, yeah, of course you wouldn't laugh. I was in the old Astronomy Tower last night - Don't tell me it's not allowed, I know that. And Scorpius came up there to study and well, we didn't really _talk_ but... Damn it," he muttered, trailing off. "I fell asleep," Rose's eyes went wide. "And I started to dream and he woke me up with just a little shake..."

"Oh, wow," Rose was shocked. Albus couldn't even sleep with her in the room. They'd tried. "Seriously, Malfoy?"

He nodded, "and we're going to meet up tonight to study."

"To study?" she repeated.

"Yes, to study," Albus snapped.

Rose held up her hands, "don't bite my head off."

"Sorry." He groaned and finally let his head fall down on his arms. "I'm so tired, Rose, all the time. If I can get sleep with Scorpius, even if it's just a little cat naps worth, it'll be something."

"Look," she sighed, "I'm going to tell you again what I told you the first time you finally admitted this whole crazy thing to me. You need to get help, real, professional help. It's not normal the kind of dreams you're having. I mean, what happen a couple weeks..." she trailed off at the look Albus gave her. "Get help, Albus. Talk to your Da or Mum. Someone."

He sighed, "fine. I promise as soon as we're back home for holiday I'll talk to Da." He was lying through his teeth but Rose hadn't inherited that particular gift from her mother.

~*~

Albus made it to the top of the tower fifteen minutes after six. Rose had stopped him, wanting to have dinner with him, but he'd refused. She hadn't looked happy that he was still going to see Scorpius. The teen looked up when Albus stumbled his way into the tower.

"Hi," Scorpius said quietly. "I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"Oh, no, I got caught up with Rose. I'm sure you know how she can be." Albus laughed, falling down next to Scorpius on the floor. The Ravenclaw had spread out an assortment of food for them to munch on. "Where'd you get this?" he happily snatched up a bun.

"I'm on very good terms with the house elves. I give them clothes." Scorpius started getting out his school books. "What class do you want to start with? I'm real rubbish at Charms, I thought maybe we could focus on that? My exam is tomorrow but if you..." He trailed off, his pale cheeks staining red, he pushed his glasses up his nose nervously.

"I'm fantastic at charms," Albus blurted out. "One of my favorite subjects, I'll have you ready in no time."

While they worked on different charms and wand techniques both opened up about themselves. Scorpius talked about the pressure his father was constantly putting him under and how his mother was caring, in her own reserved way. Albus went on about how much he hated James' teasing and that Lily annoyed him to no end when she use to always want to be around him and his 'cool' friends. They went back and forth, sharing experiences about school and home. Scorpius revealed that he didn't like the summer holidays because his parents dragged him around to all the exotic places he had no interest in knowing about, and Albus admitted that he wouldn't mind if his parents would take them out more.

"Da's a bit of a home-body." He traced designs in the thick layer of dust on the floor. "I don't know...maybe it's because he's so recognizable. He just doesn't like going places."

Scorpius nodded, "my da is the opposite. I think he likes being recognized. For whatever reason," he mumbled, a dark look covering his face for a moment. "Maybe," he brightened quickly, "we could keep in touch this summer. That way neither of us has to hate our vacation."

Albus nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love that." They looked at each other before glancing away, blushes covering their cheeks. A yawn ripped through Albus at that moment, cracking his jaw. "Oh, sorry," he covered his mouth, another tiny one making it's way out.

"If you're tired we can call it a night," Scorpius suggested, even though it looked like the last thing he wanted to do.

"No! I'm fine..." Even though now that it was mentioned he couldn't help but think about how tired he was. And there was still something about Scorpius that made him so relaxed. "Let's move on to something I'm struggling with... Unless you still need help with charms?"

Scorpius shook his head, "no, thank you. I think I'll actually pass my exams tomorrow."

Albus laughed, "don't kid. You'd have passed anyways. You're as smart as Rose." Scorpius flicked his fingers at the mention of Rose and it had him laughing again. "You two are probably a riot in class."

Scorpius glared, "I wouldn't call us a 'riot'," he grumbled.

"Sure," Albus had the image in his head now. "I bet the way you two compete has everyone feeling dwarfed by you. Oh," he snickered, "the poor Hufflepuffs."

"Be nice to the Hufflepuffs," Scorpius snapped before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing about?" Albus tilted his head, perplexed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just my father would be beside himself to hear me defend a Hufflepuff." He snickered for a few more seconds before sobering. "Anyways. What subject now?"

"Oh, I don't know." Albus moved himself so he was propped against the wall. His eyes were heavy and he wasn't about to be sent to the infirmary because he knocked himself out on the concrete floor. "I'm not so great at Transfiguration..." he yawned again.

"I'm adequate, I'm sure I'll be able to help you with it. When is your exam?" Albus huffed a laugh, Scorpius was so modest.

"Friday. Last exam of the week before it's shipped back to home for us." His eyes dropped and he had to jerk himself back awake.

Scorpius frowned, "why don't you go to bed? You look exhausted."

Albus huffed, "like you haven't heard." He liked that Scorpius never mentioned the Event, but it was beginning to be insulting. Whatever response Scorpius had to that was lost as Albus fell asleep.

* * *

Awkward ending, but I didn't want to break up the next thousand or so words and didn't want a misplaced 2k chapter. The chapters should get longer, I usually shoot for 2k chapters but this story has been turning out these dinky 1.3k chapters. Let's hope it isn't a trend.


	4. Chapter 3

Albus jerked awake with a start, his mouth dry, a sign that he'd been yelling in his sleep. He looked around the tower eyes wide for a moment before landing on Scorpius. He had their Defense Against the Dark Arts text open on his lap, but he wasn't reading. His eyes weren't moving and his mouth was drawn in a tight line.

"Are they always that bad?" he asked quietly. His voice startled Albus, he'd been enjoying the blissful silence. Even if in his imagination a scream was still ringing in the air.

Albus couldn't respond at first, unable to form a response. "Most times. Usually worse...I think."

Scorpius' brows drew together, "how do they get worse than that?"

Albus sighed in annoyance, "you've had to heard about what happen a few weeks ago!" One sharp nod was his only indication. "_That's_ how they get worse."

"I figured most of that was rumors." He said then so quietly Albus nearly missed the words, "what are they about?"

Albus thought he'd snap that it wasn't any of Scorpius' business but without thought he started spilling every dream he could remember. From the most mundane of nightmares, to the big ones. He told him with startling clarity about each time he dream of the Forbidden Forest until he was telling the tale of the first dream he could remember. "I was six years old, and I don't remember most of it now but..." He swallowed thickly, "it was about the forest and something was chasing me. I couldn't get away no matter how fast I ran. I could hear it tearing through the woods behind me. I knew it was going to get me..."

Scorpius had his arms wrapped around his knees, eyes fixed on Albus. "Nothing helps?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't really tried anything. I've never even told anyone this much about them." Not even Rose knew where the first dream took place. Albus rested his chin on his knees, his position mirroring Scorpius'.

Scorpius moved a little closer and his hand drifted out, barely brushing Albus' arm. "What about your parents, have you talked to them?"

Albus shrugged, leaning into the touch enough to keep it there. "I've talked to Da, but I don't think he gets it. Maybe once upon a time he knew what I was going through, but he has Mum now." Scorpius tilted his head, "Mum, I think, keeps the nightmares away." He tried, but the yawn broke out of him. He laughed darkly, "you can imagine I don't get much sleep these days."

Scorpius nodded his head. "If you want..." He trailed off before picking back up strongly, "if you want I'll watch over you while you sleep. If it looks like you're starting to dream I'll wake you."

Albus flushed, "I don't need a sitter." He wanted to pull away from Scorpius' hand, that was still pushed against his arm, but couldn't.

"I'm just trying to help." He went to move away but Albus stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"You'll wake me up?" Scorpius nodded. "O-okay. I'll sleep, but only for a little bit." Scorpius smiled softly and Albus found himself returning in kind. Scorpius moved until he was propped against the wall next to Albus, shoulders touching. He couldn't ignore such an open invitation and let his head fall to Scorpius' shoulder.

~*~

When Albus woke next he was laying on the floor with a thick blanket under him and thin sheet covering him. It took him several moments to realize that his head was not on the floor but instead cradled on Scorpius' lap. He turned his head groggily and found the gray-eyed boy watching him. It was dark in the tower and a warm May breeze was flowing through the windows.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

Scorpius shrugged, "maybe midnight. Don't worry, Flitch never comes up here," some how he already knew what Albus was thinking.

Albus grumbled, "you were suppose to wake me up." He tried to push himself up into a sitting position but Scorpius stopped him with a hand to his head. The Ravenclaw started carding his fingers through Albus' short hair. He glared but Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"Did you dream?" he asked softly.

Albus blinked a few times before a smile erupted on his face. "No, I didn't." He laughed and reached up, tangling his fingers with Scorpius'. An overwhelming feeling to cry came over him and he turned his face away, burying it in the crook of Scorpius' knee. "Thank you," Albus said quietly.

"Go back to sleep," Scorpius smiled softly.

"We're going to get in trouble." Albus didn't need to draw more attention to himself.

Scorpius huffed a laugh, "you worry so much. Just go back to sleep."

"What about you, that can't be comfortable." Albus gave the other teen a look. Scorpius groaned before moving, Albus regretted saying anything. But before he could protest Scorpius was flicking the light blanket aside and sliding down beside him. He pillowed his head on his bent arm and grinned.

"Better?"

"S-sure..." It was weird. Albus wanted to question how he could be so comfortable with someone he barely knew but didn't want to look too much into this good thing he'd found. He relaxed next to Scorpius and didn't twitch when his arm pressed against Scorpius' stomach. "Good-night."

"Good-night, Albus," Scorpius took his free hand and threaded his fingers with Albus'.


	5. Chapter 4

Albus woke in the morning to the sounds of birds and was confused for a moment. He didn't normally hear noises from outside, did he? Blinking his eyes open he was flooded with the memories of the night before. He looked to his side and found Scorpius still sleeping. His hair had fallen on his face and Albus reached out cautiously to brush it away, tucking it behind his ear.

Scorpius stirred and Albus snatched his hand away just as the other teens eyes blinked open. "Mornin'," he said, voice rough with sleep.

"Morning," Albus said quietly. His cheeks warmed up, he probably had the worst morning breath and was breathing it right over Scorpius' nose.

"Sleep well?" Scorpius rubbed Albus' arm before he sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"I did. Thank you." Albus sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Really, having a good nights sleep...wow. I'd kinda forgotten what it was like."

Scorpius looked over his shoulder smiling at him. "Any time, Albus."

It made Albus remember that there was only a week and a some days left of school before he had to go back home. He knew his parents had heard about the Event and he wasn't looking forward to what they had to say about it. His dark thoughts must have shown on his face. "Hey," Scorpius touched his arm, "I don't mind spending every night up here. Much better than suffering through my dorm mates."

Albus laughed, "they can't be that bad."

Scorpius' smile dropped for a moment. "They're not, but... It's peaceful up here. I like it."

"Too bad there's only twelve days left. Then off to summer break," neither teen looked happy about it. "Make a deal," Albus stuck out his hand and waited for Scorpius to take it, "we'll write often, talk even more and next year we'll both sleep easier. Yeah?" He couldn't believe himself, but it felt right. He'd only known Scorpius for two days. Had he lost his mind?

But Scorpius' smile made all the difference. "It's a deal," they shook twice.

~*~

"Where were you?" Rose wasted no time seeking him out after their first class. Scorpius and Albus hadn't made it to breakfast but the house elves had brought them a few rolls and a platter of bacon that they demolished in seconds.

"I woke up late." Albus shrugged, "is that a crime?" It was a lie considering they had woken with plenty of time to get to breakfast but they'd spent too much of it talking.

"You woke up late? You'd actually have to sleep to wake up late, you know." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Albus grinned, "I'll have y'know that I did sleep and it was fantastic."

Rose stopped in her tracks. "Where did you sleep?" her eyes narrowed.

Albus rolled his, "don't be so dramatic. I slept in the old Astronomy Tower. It's peaceful up there and I don't have to worry about disturbing anyone." Rose's eyes flashed with guilt. He shrugged it off, "I'm thinking of moving up there."

"It's off limits for a reason, Albus. What are you going to do when you two get caught?" Rose knocked his arm when he gaped at her. "C'mon, Al, don't be dense. You think I didn't hear one of the guys whispering that Scorpius didn't sleep in his room last night. Everyone is shocked he has a 'girlfriend'. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Albus smiled, "thanks Rose."

Her nose scrunched up, reminding Albus of Uncle Ron. "Are you two, like, dating now?"

Albus scoffed, "no. We've known each other for all of two days, Rosie. That's fast, even for us fourteen years old." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, sorry. I mean you're already shacking-" Rose went quiet as two seventh year Hufflepuffs passed them. "You're already shacking up with him," she hissed.

Albus glared, "don't ruin this for me, Rose. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Rose's eyes went wide, "dear Merlin, Albus, are you using _Malfoy_ to get sleep?"

"No," he growled. "Scorpius is my friend."

"You said it yourself that you've only known him for two days. And my Da says that Malfoys' aren't to be trusted." Rose nodded her head, like it was the only thing that needed said on the matter. "How do you know this isn't some sort of plan of his. Maybe he's waiting for you-"

"Shut up, Rose." Albus finally snapped. "You don't know him at all! If you took the chance to actually talk to each other, instead of this damned rivalry you'd know that Scorpius is a good guy."

Rose blinked her eyes a few times before huffing. "Well, it would seem that at least _one_ of you is letting your emotions get away." They glared at each other for a moment before Rose broke the silence. "I have to get to class," she turned on her heel and walked away.

Albus bit on his nails the rest of the morning, he knew by lunch one, if not both of them, would be apologizing. It still bothered him what she had said. He knew he wasn't use Scorpius, it wasn't like that. Regardless that he could see peacefully with the other teen, Albus enjoyed being with Scorpius. It was the best time he'd had in months...maybe a year.

Rose was waiting for him outside the Great Hall before lunch. "Sorry about what I said," she mumbled.

Albus rubbed the back of his neck. "Same here, I didn't mean to blow up like that." He grinned sheepishly, "I can't even blame it on lack of sleep." They shared a weak laugh.

"I just- I worry about you, Al. You're my best friend. I don't want to see anything happen to you. Especially have someone hurt you when you're, you know, vulnerable." Rose winced, but Albus didn't let her words get to him; he knew she meant right by what she was trying to say.

Albus smiled, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss to her crown. "Thank you, Rose. I'll remember that you are my Knightess in Shinning Armour." She grinned up at him and they walked into the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 5

Albus was the first to arrive in the Astronomy Tower. It was only five after six and they hadn't actually agreed to meet up again. He had been excited though to see the Ravenclaw, and he couldn't spend another silent dinner sitting with his house. After ten minutes he finally heard footsteps on the stairs and found himself fixing his unruly hair. "Get a grip," he muttered to himself. Scorpius wasn't like him, and even if he was, Albus wanted his friendship more than some relationship that might not work.

"Hello." Scorpius smiled, adjusting his glasses. "The house elves were busy, they said they'd get something to us later, though."

Albus shrugged his shoulders, "that's alright."

It was the same as the night before. The conversation between them flowed easily, it rarely stalled and only halted when they would remember that they were studying for finals. The house elves popped in with barely a word and offered a blinding, albeit disturbing, smile when Scorpius handed him a scarf.

"Thank you, Master Scorpius!" he popped out.

"You're very kind to them. We've never had an house elf before. My Aunt Hermione-"

"I know," Scorpius cut in, there was excitement in his voice. "She created S.P.E.W., I've dubbed myself an honorary member. I've read every paper she's published on the matter."

"She's published papers about S.P.E.W.?" he blinked, confused. "I didn't know that."

"Well, they're not well known. Not many care about the treatment of house elves, but I do. They are very loyal, brilliant beings. They deserve our respect, with all they do for us." Albus couldn't help but laugh, it was the wrong thing to do judging by the sour look on Scorpius' face. "Laugh, everyone does. But you don't see house elves bringing _you_ breakfast in the morning, do you?"

"No, no, Scorpius I'm not laughing at you. It's just..." Albus giggled again, "it's fantastic, really. Aunt Hermione will love you." Scorpius brighten and Albus was saved from the embarrassing slip. Already planning to bring him home, was he?

"Okay, then." Scorpius bit his lip, "are you tired?"

Albus thought about it a moment before shaking his head. "No, actually, I'm not at all." Scorpius smiled and nodded. They went back to their studies.

Albus found that that one night of great sleep did him more good than he thought. It was well into the morning hours before he finally glanced around and smiled widely at Scorpius. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Scorpius leaned forward, his mouth a serious line.

Albus chuckled, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." The serious face broke apart and was replaced by the smile that was starting to make Albus' stomach flutter. He yawned, a fake one, because he still wasn't feeling tired. "Ready to lay down? Whole lot a good this studying will do us if we're too tired to take the tests." Scorpius laughed and set about transfiguring a comforter for them to lay on and sheet to pull over themselves, he even had material for pillows.

"You really are good at that," Albus marveled, laying down. Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" He busied himself with fluffing his pillow, even if it was obvious that it didn't need it.

Albus rolled his eyes, he stopped Scorpius' frantic hands by grasping them with his own. "You pretend like you're not one of the two most brilliant students in our year. Maybe the whole school." Albus let go of Scorpius' hands, fighting the blush spreading across his face.

"I just..." Scorpius shrugged, "don't want to be defined by my grades. And Father puts so much pressure on me to have good grades. Some...sometimes I wish I was a mediocre student who didn't always have to study so hard. I wasn't born brilliant; Father had me tutored for years before coming to Hogwarts, and I have to study, every night, to get marks as high as Weasley's."

"Hey," Albus placed his hand on Scorpius' arm. The teen was twisting his fingers together, eyes flicking away from Albus' too often. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wont call it out any more, promise." Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded.

Scorpius managed a weak smile and lay down. "It's okay," he said once the candles were out and the darkness had settled. "I know I'm smart, I just wish people didn't think it was so easy. Some of the guys make comments, "get Scor to do it, he's a natural." Or, "Malfoy can handle that spell, no problem." When I don't do it right the first time I always feel so..." he shrugged and fell silent.

Albus lay in the dark thinking about what Scorpius had revealed. He'd teased the teen countless times about his brains; he felt guilty for never realizing that Scorpius didn't like it. He rolled to his side and watched as Scorpius' breathing slowed down and Albus could tell the moment he fell asleep. With Scorpius slumbering he felt more confident to scoot closer and place his hand softly on the others chest, he could feel Scorpius' heart beating. Having been wide awake only moments ago Albus could feel the lull of sleep taking him over; he counted out the beats of Scorpius' heart. He let his head fall forward until it rested against Scorpius' shoulder. He was out after two more beats.

* * *

I am seriously shooting for longer chapters, I just keeping failing. *grr* 


	7. Chapter 6

A sigh, a weight-of-the-world sigh, escaped Albus Friday afternoon. He stepped out of McGonagall's classroom, his eyes landing on Rose, Lily and James. "I..." he paused, "rock." Lily clapped while Albus did a small amusing victory-dance.

James patted his back, "good job, Al." His brother looked him in the eye and smiled crookedly. "I gotta say little brother, you're looking good. Getting sleep?" James tried to sound curious, it was blatant surprise.

"Loads," Lily giggled. Albus' eyes snapped to Rose, who moved just a fraction but it had Lily yelping. "Ouch! Rose, that hurt."

"You said something?" he whispered. Lily's eyes went wide, she covered her mouth but her eyes were shouting for her, "Damn it, damn it."

"No, it's not like that. I didn't mention-" she stopped herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Guys," James ushered them out of the corridor and into a less crowded hallway, "what's going on?" James Potter had a look that Albus recognized as their father's. It was a look Da got whenever he caught him and James rough housing, and James would be playing a little too hard. Da would say, "James you're the oldest, and you've got to take responsibility..."

"I-I," Albus squared his shoulders. "I've been sleeping in the old Astronomy Tower. It's peaceful up there and I don't dream, as much." Albus knew better than to make the small twisting of the truth too perfect.

"And," James narrowed his eyes, "what didn't Rose mention." He had one eye trained on Albus and the other on Lily so he'd seen that that was all Lily had known. Evil older brothers. He looked at Rose, but she stood her ground.

"Rose didn't mention that I had her transfigure me a teddy bear to sleep with." Albus looked his brother in the eye, afraid that James would see right through the act and know he was lying.

James cracked a smile, but it was soft, maybe relieved. "Well, look at Albus Severus. Finally growing up and breaking some rules. Even if you need the protection of your twebby bear," he squished Albus in a hug. James pulled back and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked serious, "whatever your doing, it's doing you good. So just...be careful and don't let Flich catch you." Albus nodded and James smiled. "Get out of here guys, schools almost over. Hang out with your friends."

Lily headed for the Tower to catch up with her friends. James no doubt had his girlfriend waiting some where. The hallway was quiet with only Albus and Rose standing there.

"All I said to her was that you'd taken to sleeping in the Astronomy Tower. That you were sleeping better. Albus she-we are worried sick about you. She needs to know you're okay." Rose didn't raise her voice, keeping the same steady tempo through out. Albus wished she'd yelled, yelling he would have had a reaction.

"I didn't mean to...act like that. I trust you, I know you wouldn't say anything." Albus rushed his words, cheeks heating up. "I'm going to," he had no where to go. His room was packed, had been for days; he'd only kept out the essentials. He'd spent so little time with his dorm mates it would have been awkward to seek them out now.

"Hugo should almost be done his Potions exam, I'm going to go greet him." Rose smiled, "wanna come?" Albus smiled thankfully and they started off; conversation slow but took off once they left behind the last fifteen minutes.

~*~

Sunday night found Albus waiting in the tower for Scorpius; it was their last night before the summer and both teens had been anxious to spend it together. Albus was starting to wonder if Scorpius didn't need him just as much as Albus needed Scorpius. He wasn't looking forward to the summer, too much had happen that year and he knew Da and Mum were going to be concerned. He was perched on his favorite window, there was a cool breeze blowing that replaced the stuffy day there had been. Albus was trying to keep his mind off what he'd say to his parents and was also trying not to worry about where Scorpius was.

Finally he heard footsteps on the stairs and hopped down, a smile already spreading across his face. "Hey," he greeted brightly. "Thought you'd gotten lost," he teased but the look on Scorpius' face caused it to fall flat. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius stalked up to him, glaring. "Am I some experiment of yours, Potter? Trying to find the best 'sleep-aide'!" Albus stumbled back when Scorpius poked him in the chest. It was a weak jab but he was so shocked by the out burst. Albus had never heard the Ravenclaw raise his voice before. "And telling your cousin about it, I bet you two had a good laugh, didn't you?"

"Wh-What?" Albus stuttered.

"Do you even have nightmares. I bet it was all lies, attention for you." Scorpius ranted on for a moment, Albus barely heard the words, a part of him was sinking with each nasty accusation.

"Please, Scorpius, what's going on? I haven't lied to you about anything." Albus reached out for his friend but the other teen jumped away, like the touch would have physically hurt him.

"Save it, Potter," Scorpius turned on his heel. "Have a good summer, sweet dreams."

He was still standing in the middle of the tower long after Scorpius' footsteps faded away. A sad laugh escaped, out of the terrible things he'd said only one truly hurt Albus; it was how he'd said his surname. Cold and emotionless. "_Potter_," rang in his ears.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning waiting to board the Hogwarts Express it took a tense, guilty look from Rose to confirm his suspicions. "What did you do?" he hissed. He didn't want to draw the attention of Lily, Hugo and the other Weasleys' milling about.

"I told you," she whispered, "we were worried about you. I couldn't let you go on trusting-"

"Don't even say it," he growled. "You had no right to confront him. Scorpius is my friend," Albus wasn't convinced of his last statement. He doubted Scorpius would ever speak to him again. "You knew how much that friendship meant-"

"Oh! Save it, Albus," she said. "It wasn't his _friendship_ you wanted. You just wanted a good night's sleep."

Albus stepped back; her words were good as a slap across the face. "Butt out of my life, Rose. I care about him, and you turned him against me."

"I only told him the truth. That you are...vulnerable and didn't need him taking advantage of that." Albus' mouth dropped and Rose covered hers looking shocked. "I'm trying to help you," she whispered desperately.

Albus couldn't say anything else to her, he turned and walked away. He stood by himself at the end of the platform, hands balled into fist. He didn't notice his dorm mates until Thomas cleared his throat.

"Hey, Al," he said, pulling at his collar. He was already out of his robes and dressed in Muggle garb. "The guys and me were wondering..." He looked nervous and Kenneth rolled his eyes.

"What my mate is trying to ask," Kenneth had never pretended to be Albus' friend, "is, are you going to be coming back next year?"

Albus blinked a few times, mouth opening a closing. "Yes," his voice was tight. "Why wouldn't I."

It hadn't been a question, "I gotta say, it was peaceful the last week with you sleeping...elsewhere. We were just ho-" Thomas elbowed him, "wondering, we were wondering, is all."

"Of course I'll be back, but don't worry; I wont be bothering you." The train finally arrived and Albus was glad to board.

~*~

The family always managed two booths across from each other, even most times they all ended up crammed in the same one. They sat together and when the food cart came around they could pool any of the spare money they had left and pig out. And James liked when they were all together, it made his head count easier

"Alright, I'm off. Be good, no fighting." James turned to leave the booth when his eyes landed on Albus.

Albus was doing his damnedest to look out the window and ignore Rose but James caught his eye through the reflection. He raised his eyebrow and mouthed, "are you okay?" He shrugged and turned more, wishing he could hide. He heard, more than saw, James pick his way through the crowded booth. He sat down and didn't say a word.

Finally curiosity got him and Albus turned to look at his brother. "You can't lie to me, Allie. I always know." 'Allie' was the worst nickname Albus could think of, but thankfully James only used it for times like this; when Albus felt like he was on the verge of tears. "You and Rose had a fight, didn't ya? That's why she's way over there trying to ignore us."

"Something like that," Albus whispered.

James nodded but didn't press for more. It was quiet between them for some time. Albus concentrated on the voices of his sister and cousins as they played games and talked about all the things they wanted to do for the summer. Rose was silent.

"This have anything to do about that 'teddy bear'?" Albus groaned. His brother hadn't been fooled on Friday.

"I don't want to talk about it, James." James nodded, he wrapped his arm around Albus' shoulders and pulled him against him. "What are you doing?"

James snorted, "maybe you haven't looked in a mirror, Albus, but you look like shit. Mum and Da are going to have kittens as it is when they see you. Get some sleep."

Albus thought about struggling up until the moment his mother's face flashed in his mind. She was going to be worried as it was and he was sure he had bags under his eyes. He reluctantly lay his head on James' shoulder. "Get some sleep, little brother." Albus fell into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

He woke with a jerk. James was looking down at him, his eyes were tense and the nightmare was vivid in his mind. Albus could only be thankful that he hadn't yelled in his sleep. His cousins didn't need that.

"Time to go," James sounded sad. "Allie," James stopped him before they got off the train, "you'd tell me if things were really bad, right? If you thought you might be...I don't, in danger or something."

Albus wrinkled his brow, "in danger from what? They're only nightmares."

"They're pretty awful nightmares, Albus," James' eyes slid away from his for a moment; his older brother felt guilty about not talking to him sooner. "And with what happen at school and now you're sneaking off to spend the night with some chit. I just- I'm worried about you."

He thought about just blurting out that it wasn't some girl he was spending the night with. He thought about coming out and admitting it was a boy, and he liked boys and would rather it be a boy. But he didn't say any of those things. Instead, "don't worry about me, James. I'm fine." He gave his best smile. James didn't look convinced but he led Albus off the train.

Mum hugged them tight, smothered them with kisses and said she missed them a million times. Da was quieter, clapping both of them on the shoulder. Albus wondered if James got the reassuring second squeeze too, or if that was all for him. He definitely knew that James did not get the look that Da was giving him. Albus tried to smile.

As they were leaving the station Albus caught sight of Scorpius, recognizing his white hair before anything else. He tried to catch the other teens eyes but Scorpius was well practiced apparently, because he didn't look at Albus once.

* * *

Sorry for the delay folks, should have had this out to you a lot sooner. I've signed on for a Last Drabble Writer Standing contest on livejournal, centered around AS/S. Voting for week one starts Monday, March 22nd, hope some of you tune in! The community is ass_ldws, so check it out!


	9. Chapter 8

He knew better than to think that his parents wouldn't have anything to say. Albus knew that the headmaster had contacted them right after the Event. He had hoped, though, that maybe they would hold off. Give him a few days to settle into being home for the summer before the Sit Down. There was no such luck. They'd been home less than an hour when Albus was called into Da's study; both parents were already there waiting.

He shuffled his feet nervously, fingers twisted together behind his back. "Albus," Mum finally spoke up, her gentle eyes wrought with worry, "tell us what happen at school."

Albus opened his mouth, but nothing wanted to come out. "It's okay, Son. Take your time." Da stood behind Mum, one hand on her shoulder.

It was easier said than done, Albus didn't know how to start, or where to start. Anytime he had the words straight in his head he changed them around and they would get confused. "It's the nightmares," He finally settled on. "They got worse."

"Why didn't you say anything, Albus?" Mum reached out and Albus brought his hands around so she could grasp them. "We can help you through this." Da cleared his throat and Mum winced. They'd already talked about something, apparently. "We'll get you help for this," She reworded.

"What?" Albus shook his head, "I don't need some...shrink. They're getting better, some what. I've figured something out." Even to him it sounded like he was grasping at straws. And he was lying to boot, he didn't have anything figured out; if Scorpius wouldn't talk to him again.

Da kneeled in front of him. "It's okay, Albus," he said gently, "this doctor is a good one."

"Y-you've already picked someone out? I really don't have a choice with this?" His stomach turned nastily.

"It's not like that, darling," Mum said softly. "It was...highly recommended from the school...that you see someone."

"Oh," he said. "So, it's not your choice, or mine. It's theirs?"

Mum looked like she was about to cry, and to Albus there was nothing worse. "It'll be alright, Albus, you wait and see." She stood up and walked behind Da's desk, her back to them.

Da smiled uneasily, "You'll start seeing Dr. Whitley on Wednesday. She's well decorated," Which sounded fabulous to Albus, really. "And her office is near the Ministry, we'll have your appointment in the morning so I can take you in."

Albus nodded mutely, he didn't have anything to say, not that he wanted to; fear that any sound that came out of his mouth would be nothing short of a belly-yell. He stood up, Mum rushed him, rapping him in her plump arms and held on so tightly that Da had to ease her away. Da pat his shoulder and he fled the study without another look.

In his bedroom, locked safely away from Lily's prying questions and James' worried eyes he pounded all his frustrations out on his mattress. Was he really so messed in the head that he had to see some shrink, some head-doctor that would try and have him _talk_ about his nightmares, like that would help him understand them and control them better. There was only one thing - one person that had helped in all his nine years of being aware of the dreams. And that one person wasn't speaking to him anymore.

Albus retrieved a piece of parchment from his school trunk and let his quill hover over the page for five minutes before he finally found something to write.

sDear Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy/s Dear Scorpius,  
sI wish you'd let me explain this in person, not that that was me blaming you/s I wish I would have stopped you that night in the tower and explained to you the truth. You _do_ help me sleep, but I was not using you for sleep. I swear, I promise! You're my friend...probably my first real friend outside my family. And I would have told you that it was you that helped me sleep. At least I think it's you, I'm pretty sure. It has to be. And you're a great friend, Scorpius, can't really see many other blokes laying down with another bloke.  
They're making me see someone, the school, not my parents. I don't think my parents _want_ me to see someone. Mum seemed really upset by the idea, but I don't know. It's- well- it kind of frightens me. I don't want to talk to someone about them, at least, not some stranger I barely know.

Albus stopped, his quill caught between his teeth. It was ridiculous to write a letter to someone who was sure to ignore it. But he went on and told Scorpius about what he planned to do that summer. He joked that he'd better start his Transfiguration essay that night if he wanted to have something half-way decent by September. Asked if Scorpius was just as excited as always to take the family vacation, where ever it might have been that year. He even suggested that they try to get together at some point that summer, so as to not be completely bored out of their minds.

He frowned, why was his bothering to mention wishful-thinking dreams like seeing each other? More than likely this letter would be returned, unread, with **Do Not Write Again** scrawled across the front.

With an agitated grunt he folded the letter up and went to the kitchen. The three siblings had an owl they shared between them for sending letters in the summer. Their parents hadn't gone for the idea of getting them each one of their own, but Lucks was a trusty fowl that they all loved to take care of. Albus was sending him out when James came into the kitchen.

"Already sending a letter to your bird?" he smirked.

Albus smiled weakly, "yep."

James clapped him on the shoulder, "Good!" He ambled back out and Albus released his held breath. He would be more careful in the future; he wouldn't put it past James to try and peak at the name on the letters. Albus paused, his first letter was barely in the sky and he was already planning another?

I don't know if anyone will even remember this *facepalm*. Through a series of events (mainly my laptop screen being hulk-smashed by my wee-one) I have been without my computer for a while. Then I needed to get back into a grove of things with this story before I could post more. I do not want to leave you amazing folks hanging any more than I already have. I should go back to posting every few days, if not it'll definitely be once a week.

I had to use the s/s since ffnet doesn't recognize that piece of code.

This should be the last ridiculously short chapter. sPromise/s


	10. Chapter 9

Albus walked a few steps behind, he was really trying to keep his mind off where they were going and why. Da was talking about all he was going to have going on that morning and Albus focused on that. He didn't recognize the part of London they were in; this wasn't any way Da had taken them to the Ministry before. Most buildings looked Muggle and it actually been awhile since he'd seen a building that was definitely Wizarding.

"Da..." Albus ventured, Da stopped and turned to him. "Where are we going?"

"To Doctor Whitley's office." Da wrapped his arm around Albus' shoulder and led him on, "She works in a Muggle part of the city." Da squeezed his shoulders and grinned. "This is exciting, right? Someone to talk to who can really help you."

Albus forced a smile on his face, "yep Da, fantastic."

"C'mon," Da stopped in front of an oridinary brownstone and held the door open for him. Albus looked around the front room. There were five overstuffed chairs spread around, a coffee table in the center weighed down with magazines. A bored-looking girl, she didn't look any older than Victoire, was sitting at a desk. Her thumbs were moving quickly over a small device in her hands. Albus knew it was a cellphone, Grandpa had talked endlessly about them. He wouldn't ever tell but he thought the Floo Fireless was much more affective.

When she caught sight of them the phone disappeared. "You must be Mr. Potter and Albus, Dr. Whitley is waiting for you." She gestured toward a door tucked away behind her desk.

"Thank you." Da made a move toward the door but Albus stop him.

He frowned, "you don't have to walk me in Da."

"Are you sure, Albus?" Da looked between him and the door.

"Yeah, Da, I'm sure." Albus winced, he knew Da wanted to be there for him but it would be just that much harder if he had to walk in there with him.

Da nodded, "okay, Albus. You're using the floo home, are you okay with that?" Albus nodded, he noticed that the girl behind the desk wrinkled her nose at the word 'floo', like she still wasn't use to hearing it. Da disappeared with a crack and the girl jumped.

"Damn it, Sis, not paying me enough for this," she mumbled.

Albus edged around her, she was already back on her phone, thumbs moving at an alarming pace. He knocked on the door softly.

"Come on in, Albus." He opened the door and stepped in. "Hey there!" The woman behind a large desk stood up, "Nice to meet you, Albus. I'm Dr. Bethany Whitley." Dr. Whitley had a very calm smile, it didn't falter or look forced. "Why don't you take a seat. How was the trip here?"

"Fine," He twisted his fingers together. Dr. Whitley nodded and twirled her pen around once before scribbling on the notebook she had on the desk. Albus looked around the room, he noticed that a lot of the diplomas and certificates on the walls behind the doctor looked to be Muggle. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"How are you, Albus?" Albus shrugged his shoulders and dragged his eyes around the room. There weren't any windows, not even any other doors. "You don't want to be here, I know." He felt his face pinch with guilt.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said softly.

"No 'ma'am', please, it makes me feel _old_. And you don't have to apologize, Albus. I know your situation, this wasn't your choice." Dr. Whitley smiled, "You should make the best of it though. I am pretty good at my job, if I do say so myself. I'd really like to help you."

Albus looked at his shoes. "I don't think you can help me."

"Why?" He looked at Dr. Whitley, she still had the same smile on her face.

He shrugged his shoulders again, "Nothing has helped me. What could you do different."

Dr. Whitley clicked her pen twice and Albus found himself scanning the room again. He really wish there was a window. "Dreams are my specialty. Interpertations and their meanings have interested me since I was young. If you give this a chance, Albus, I think you'll find something here useful." She smiled and Albus found himself returning in earnest.

* * *

Dr. Whitley asked him about the weather and school, his family and what he wanted to do over the summer holiday. He was starting to relax, he'd loosen the grip he had on the hem of his shirt, and his knee had stopped jerking twenty minutes ago. Albus knew though, this was all leading to the big question or questions. The doctor wasn't going to let him out of the office without at least mentioning the dreams.

The silence was stretching. Dr. Whitley hadn't another query ready to fire off when Albus finished telling her the exceedingly boring details of his summer plans.

"The first one I remember I was six," He surprised himself being the one to bring it up. The flicker of a smile on Dr. Whitley's face said that she'd been waiting. "I'm running through the Forbidden Forest and there is something chasing me. I don't know what..." Albus trailed off, he'd slipped and called it the Forbidden Forest; he watched Dr. Whitley to see if she caught it. She was scribbling in her notebook; he sighed, she hadn't.

"Tell me some others." Dr. Whitley's gaze fell on him again.

Albus looked away, fingers twitching, "they're all like that. Sometimes they aren't so intense; it'll be more like being followed, but really scary following - stalking. Or I'll be some where I don't recognize and I'll _think_ it's different but in the end-" He stopped, afraid to go on.

"You're always in the woods being chased." Albus nodded. "Were you told about the Forbidden Forest when you were younger, Albus? Maybe by an older cousin, someone telling ghost stories perhaps?" The blood drain from his face. His hands, which had been finally resting on the arms of the chair, were clammy.

"I-I don't know, Dr. Whitley. I can't remember." Albus closed his eyes, "I don't think so, though." Dr. Whitley didn't say anything, she was following Albus' lead now. "I had a dream once when I was too small to have been told ghost stories about the Forbidden Forest." That was all Albus could say about that dream.

Dr. Whitley nodded, a frown pulled her mouth down for the first time since Albus had stepped into the office. "How did you figure out it was the Forbidden Forest that you were dreaming about?" Albus looked away from Dr. Whitley. This was harder to talk about that he ever thought it would be.

"Albus?"

He snapped his attention back to Dr. Whitley. "S-sorry." Albus ran his hand through his hair. "Da took us to Hogwarts once when we were little. I guess...I was seven or eight, and we were walking toward Hagrid's hut. That's when I saw it, the forest. I'd seen it so many times. Da never understood why I was so scared and on edge the whole time we were there. That night I had one of those dreams."

"Like the one at Hogwarts?" Albus nodded. They were quiet and Albus tried to get himself under control. "Albus have you ever faced what is in your dream?"

He balked, "are you mad? It wants to hurt me." Dr. Whitley frowned. "If it caught me, I'd be dead."

"Albus it's only a dream."

He sucked in a breath. "Only...a dream." His hands curled into fists. "They're more than just dreams to me!"

"You still couldn't be hurt, Albus, regardless. The dream cannot hurt you," Dr. Whitley spoke calmly. She put her pen and notebook down, laying her hands on the desk. "The fear you feel is real, but there is nothing there. If you turn and face-down what is chasing you maybe you'll conquer what's haunting you."

Albus shook his head. "No," he muttered, "no, it wouldn't... Do you think so?" His fingers flexed on the chair arms, he didn't want to ring them together. Dr. Whitley always wrote something down when he did that.

"You wont know until you try, Albus. But you need to believe that the nightmares won't hurt you." She glanced at a clock on her desk. "Time is up for today, your mother will be expecting you soon. I believe we should meet two times a week, Albus, does that sound alright for you?" Albus shrugged his shoulders, nodding. Dr. Whitley smiled, "Okay, I'll see you next week then and we'll start meeting on Tuesdays and Fridays."

"Okay Dr. Whitley." Albus stood and looked around, "Where am I suppose to use the floo?"

Dr. Whitley shook her head, "That's right, I almost forgot that you'd be traveling that way. C'mon, this way." She led him out of the office and back into the waiting room. "Sarah," she snapped her fingers, "what did I tell you about that damn phone." The receptionist jumped and stuffed the phone away. "Remember Mr. Martini doesn't trust technology, it'd send him into fits if he saw it."

"Right, right," Sarah waved her hand.

Dr. Whitley chuckled, "She's still adjusting to the wizarding clients."

"Adjusting?" Albus asked curiously, he'd been interested in the lack of wizarding things.

Dr. Whitley opened a door the led away from the waiting room. It was a short hallway and then they were in a kitchen. There was a fireplace in the corner. "I only recently opened my practice to wizarding folks. Before that it was a case-to-case basis. I'm Muggle you see and my husband is a wizard. It's a strange transition, especially since I didn't want to drop any of my previous clients." She picked up a jar sitting on the mantle. "Alright Albus, safe trip home. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"O-okay, Dr. Whitley. Have a good day." Albus took a pinch of floo and spoke his destination. Dr. Whitley had that smile and waved as he stepped into the green flame.


	11. Chapter 10

The house was quiet when he got home. It wasn't a secret where Albus was going that morning when he left with Da; he'd expected them all to be there waiting to bombard him with a million questions.

"Mum took Lily over to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's, she was sitting by the fireplace shaking with anticipation." James was in the doorway leading off the living room. "Mum didn't think you'd want her jumping all over you soon as you got home. I'm suppose to suggest that we go over there and be social, if you're feeling up to it. I figure with you fighting with Rose, something you _are_ going to explain to me eventually, and everything else going on you'd just want to enjoy a quiet house." He pushed himself off the wall and walked toward Albus. "How did it go?"

Albus closed his eyes and crossed to the couch. He fell heavily onto the cushions. "I don't know. The doctor is really nice and easy to talk to. We mostly talked about everything except my nightmares. I think she's saving that, wants me to trust her before we get into it, you know."

The couch sunk next to him and James slung his arm over Albus' shoulders. "She's a Muggle, her husband is a wizard." James nodded.

"She suggested that I try to face whatever is chasing me in the woods." James knew almost everything about Albus' dreams; his older brother had been the first person he'd gone to when he was little. There were a lot of nights where Albus climbed into James bed after a bad one. "I don't know if I can do that James. Dr. Whitley kept insisting that they're dreams and they can't hurt me but... I'm scared, James. So scared and for long as I can remember I've felt like the thing chasing me will hurt, as soon as it gets me."

James hm'd. Albus sighed, his tactic worked but it was annoying. James waited and waited, until Albus couldn't take it anymore. Then he'd start spilling things he was keeping really close, and that wouldn't do. Not on a day like today. "What should I do James?"

Albus opened one eye to observe his brother. James' brow furrowed and he frowned, "I can't tell you what to do, Allie." Albus huffed. "Really, you've got to decide that one on your own."

He groaned, James was right, no one could help him decide where to go from here. "C'mon," Albus pushed himself up quickly, "let's go on over. I need to get out, maybe we can play quidditch." He stood and turned to James, he was frowning. "I've gotten plenty of sleep lately," He defended himself.

"And what about you and Rose?" James' lips twitch, he never questioned Albus' rest.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll talk to her." Albus was angry at Rose, and still very hurt. But she was his best friend, truly, and he didn't _want_ to be mad at her. He would hear her out, whatever she had to say. Which was probably a lot by now; knowing Rose this had been eating at her since their awkward farewell at Kingscross.

James stood, "Okay, let's go then." He ruffled Albus' hair, "Knew you couldn't stay mad at her for long." Albus hm'd noncommittally, it was debatable how long he would be mad at Rose.

* * *

Albus loved Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house. It was like the Burrow, away from other folks. It was peaceful, except on days like the one James and himself stumbled upon.

"Hello dears," Aunt Hermione greeted them as she rushed after a tiny blur with wispy blond hair. "You're on your own," She called over her shoulder.

"Looks like the twins are over," James chuckled. "I'm going to find Mum, go talk to Rose." Albus waited until James' back was to him before sticking out his tongue. That was his plan all along.

"Lorcan, no!" Albus heard Mum shout off to the left so he turned right and headed outdoors.

He knew his cousin and Rose would be studying under the White Willow near the field they played Quidditch in.

He saw Hugo and Lily hunched over an old cauldron muttering to each other. "No, Hugo, we can't put that in there yet." Lily's voice floated over to him.

"Why not?" Hugo moaned. "You're making it harder than it has to be, Lil."

Lily pulled herself up and Albus chuckled, she looked just like Mum. "I am older than you Hugo Weasley, therefor I know better."

Hugo muttered, "only by four months."

Albus was pass them then and couldn't hear anything else. He knew that was for the better, knowing the soon-to-be third years whatever they were concocting in the cauldron would more than likely get them yelled at. He slowed his pace when the willow came into view, he was eager to see Rose, but still unsure what to say. Finally he couldn't draw it out any longer, he was at the willow, pushing back the soft leaves he stepped into the shade.

Rose furrowed her brow, "I told you, Hugo, I don-" She looked up, her mouth snapped shut. "A-Albus..." she finally sputtered.

"Rose..."

"What...I mean... How are you?" Rose winced, but held her ground.

"I'm fine."

"Oh." Rose looked around, her eyes landing every where but on Albus. "Have a seat?" she finally choked out. He sat down next to her and leaned against the trunk. She cleared her throat, "I heard my parents talking last night." Albus made a noise of acknowledgment. "You went to see someone today?"

Albus sighed, nothing was a secret in this family, at least not between their families. "Yeah. Dr. Bethany Whitley, Muggle Head shrink."

"Oh..." Rose looked at him, "How did it go?" Albus shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, Al, talk to me-" The silence stretched to an uncomfortable length of time. "I'm so sorry, Albus! It was terrible thing for me to do. I wish I could take it back."

Albus looked at her; the anger built around his heart melted away at the pleading look in her eyes, and the big, silver tear starting it's way down her cheek. "Why did you do it, Rosie?"

"Oh," she growled in frustration, "I don't know! I just...it's so stupid now. I didn't want Malfoy taking advantage of you, and I thought...I don't know what I thought, but it was bad. And I said so many mean things to him, Albus. I keep seeing it my mind and..." She groaned and threw her head back. Albus winced at the way it thumped off the tree trunk but Rose didn't even blink.

Albus swallowed thickly, "what _exactly_ did you tell him?"

"Albus," her lip trembled, "I figured he knew." He wasn't mad, honestly. He'd expected as much. "I mean you were sleeping with the git, I just...assumed." Rose's face flared bright red. She hated assuming things.

"I wasn't _sleeping_ with him. Not like that." Albus crossed his arms over his chest. "And what else did you tell him? Did you tell him I was using him to get sleep?"

"Not...exactly like that."

"How exactly then?"

Rose balled her hands into fist, "I don't know, okay! I was so mad and just kept saying one thing after another."

Albus snorted, "you're a piece of work, cousin."

She groaned, "I'm really, really sorry Albus. I never should have said anything. And the way Malfoy was looking...I'm a terrible person, I know." Rose leaned against the trunk, but didn't slam her head back this time. "I'm a right bugger, aren't I?"

Albus sighed, "no, you're not, Rosie. You were looking out for family. Ill-willed and mean-spirited, but still just looking out." He was still angry at Rose, but it was a dull anger.

"You're too good, Albus. That's why I was worried about you, you'll forgive and forget anything." Rose leaned against his shoulder. "So...how did it go?" Albus sighed, after James Albus trusted Rose more than anything in the world. And even though she'd broken that trust with what she did to Scorpius, Albus knew he could tell her anything still.

He opened up and spilled to her everything he had to James and when he was done he didn't feel any better than the first time. "It's so ridiculous Rose, how can she expect me to face a nightmare that has been haunting me for nine years, and that's only the time _I_ can remember." He looked at his cousin, she had that look on her face she got when studying a subject that gave her more trouble than the others.

"I think you should do it, Al," She said finally, surprising Albus.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, you should. Maybe facing what is chasing you will help you move pass it. Maybe it'll change the dream and you'll stop having it. You don't know. You wont know till you try." Rose was excited, and Albus groaned, to her it was a project. Something that could potentially teach something. He loved that Rose was so easily enthralled by knowledge, he just didn't want to be the center of that focus.

"No, it's crazy. That...whatever it is...when it catches me it's going to hurt me, Rose!" Albus started out with his voice high but had forced it down, he didn't want to draw attention to their hide-a-way.

Rose waved her hands, "It's a dream, Albus, it can't hurt you." He sputtered, readying an argument to rival hers. She beat him to it though, "You know what will happen if you don't face the thing chasing you? Nothing. The nightmare will continue and you will still be in the same predicament. And you wont have even tried."

Albus growled and muttered to himself for a minute. She was completely right, and he knew it. He could continue to be terrified of sleeping or he could try to face his fears. "I wont do it alone."

"Did you think I'd let you?" She was giving him a tentative smile, not sure if it was time yet to be back to their old joking selves.

He smiled, teeth showing and all, it probably reached his eyes, "Not even for a second." 

* * *

So I've decided to never ever ever promise you anything ever again. Updates will happen...just no more promises.


	12. Chapter 11

_Albus walked. The birds over head chirped and a gentle breeze ruffled his already wayward locks. He turned his face upward and enjoyed the warm sun shinning above. Scorpius grabbed his hand and grinned. He winked and pulled Albus closer to his side. Albus faltered, odd behavior from his mate when the last time they had seen each other it had ended in Scorpius never wanting anything to do with him. But Scorpius was smiling and had his hand in Albus'...and Albus didn't have any worries._

_They walked down a beaten path, their shoulders brushed from how close they were. Scorpius was laughing and pointing things out, Albus could barely pay attention. Every turn the other teen made the sun would catch his hair and for a moment...Albus thought of nothing but light bouncing off silver. Scorpius stopped and gave Albus a look that said something about sharing secrets; he pulled on the Gryfindor's arm dragging him closer. Scor got closer, Albus' heart pounded; they were practically sharing the same air._

_A cloud passed over the sun; the warmth of the day seeped right out of Albus, right from his bones. His teeth started chattering._

_Scorpius gave him that secret look again, they were so damn close. But he pulled away, his mouth open, face scrunched up like he was laughing. But Albus couldn't hear it - or anything. And damn, where was the sun? Albus looked up and icy fear dropped into his belly. Stumbling to a stop he gasped, above him there was no blue skies or shinning sun. The birds that had filled the air with gentle music were gone. A canopy of branches in-closed them. He turned to share his alarm with Scorpius but the teen was pulling away, still silently laughing, he didn't have a care in this dark foreboding forrest..._

_He heard the twig behind him _SNAP _several yards away._

_"Scorpius! Run!" He tried to shout, Merlin, he tried, but Scorpius couldn't hear him, didn't want to hear him. Albus didn't know, all he did know was that his friend just kept smiling and laughing. He crooked a finger at Albus beckoning him closer, mouthing words Albus couldn't understand._CRASHCRASHCRASH

_"Go! Please, Go!" He waved his arms wildly, trying to get Scorpius to understand. Albus tried to run but he wouldn't go any where. He never got closer or farther from Scorpius and the Ravenclaw _just didn't see_ the danger that was...that was..._

_Albus felt a hot, moist exhale of rancid breath hit the back of his neck. He couldn't move, couldn't shout to Scorpius. His limbs were frozen in place and he could hear It behind him, right behind..._

"No!" Albus shot up in his bed. "No," Quieter this time. He drew his knees up to his chest. Why...why did Scorpius have to be there. Why didn't he hear anything Albus was saying, he was trying to save him. Why didn't he listen...

"Albus?" He startled, jumping a few inches off his bed. He barely caught himself from tumbling to the floor. Whipping his head around he found Lily at his door staring at him with wide, frighten eyes; she had Mr. Bear-Bear clutched in her hands. "Shit," he mumbled. Shit. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Lils."

She shook her head, "You didn't wake me. The storm did." The _crack_ of lighting startled Albus and for the first time he noticed that it was storming outside. "Can I sleep with you, Al?" Lily was already scrambling to his bed. Thunder boomed and she squeaked before diving under the covers.

Albus chuckled and focusing on his little sister helped chase the shadows the dark dream had left farther away. "Still afraid of storms and you're going to be a third year!" He teased her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Lily stuck out her tongue, "So what."

"Uncle Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures is _a lot_ scarier than some storm." Albus laughed out loud when Lily turned her saucer-size eyes on him. "Yep," he went on. "First day he has you..." he trailed off ominously. "Best not tell you," he intoned seriously. "Specially with the storm."

"Oh, Al," She whacked his arm lightly. "I'm not going to be afraid of Uncle Hagrid's class." Albus shrugged his shoulders, if she was smart she would be.

They settled down. Albus knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep and if Lily hadn't been there he would have gotten up and worked on his homework or read. Maybe written another letter to Scorpius, (but not send this one. He still hadn't answered the last one.) He didn't mind the company though, but it wasn't the same comfort that Scorpius had brought. Or, Albus was being optimistic. Having Lily there was nice. Kept his mind away from the beast in his dream... Why wouldn't Scorpius _run_! His body tightened up suddenly and Lily turned to look at him.

They stared at each for a long moment before Lily finally broke the silence. "That's the first time I've..." she stopped, Albus didn't want her to talk about it either. He had always been proud that Lily was shielded from most of his nightmares. "Do you think Dr. Whitley is going to help you?" She continued after a pause.

Albus thought about tomorrows second session but coupled with the nightmare and the storm outside it turned his stomach. He choose his words carefully, "She will help me the best she can. And I think...I think that she will. She's really nice."

Lily nodded once and fell silent. Albus let his mind drift over his summer school work and he imaged the response that Scorpius might send him; for once not every scenario ended in a howler. He honestly thought Lily had drifted off to sleep when a soft, "Albus?" hit his ear.

"Yeah, Lil?"

"You were shouting in your sleep and you kept saying "Run Scorpius, run!"" Lily rushed out. "Were you dreaming about Scorpius Malfoy?"

Albus tensed and pulled away from his sister sitting up. "I don't want to talk about my dream Lily. 'Specially not with you." He wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees he willed himself to stay calm. Lily didn't need to know just how messed up her brother was...or was getting. And if Lily had heard him shouting in his sleep had anyone else heard? If his dad had heard him dreaming of Draco Malfoy's son... Merlin forbid, if James had heard!

Lily jumped to her knees and grabbed his shoulder. "You talk to _everyone_ about your dreams. But me!" Albus winced at the hurt in Lily's voice.

"I only talk to Dr. Whitley about them," He fired back.

"And James. And Rose. And apparently _Scorpius Malfoy_." Lily sounded betrayed at the mention of Scorpius' name.

Albus turned to his sister, "Lily they are very frightening and I don't want-"

"I'm thirteen now Albus. You've been dealing with this your _whole_ life." Lily set a glare on Albus that was all Molly Weasley. "I can handle it."

Albus sighed, damn women in his family were all just so...so...difficult. "Alright, I'll tell you." But then he didn't know what to say.

Lily took a deep breath and then let it out slowly; Albus wondered if she was as nervous as him. "Are they as bad as everyone said?"

Albus huffed, "well that depends. Everyone has had a different thing to say." Lily glared at him and he had to look away. "They're bad. I destroyed my bed, but didn't break any windows." It was the only rumor that pissed him off; he hadn't shattered any windows...just a glass that Kenneth kept by his bed. "I dream about the forbidden forest, somethings always chasing me. I never let it get me..." Albus' throat went dry thinking of the hot breath that stuck to his neck in the dream, the thing had never gotten so close to him. He had never not run. "They're terrifying, Lily, the same setting, same plot. The fear is unbearable sometimes." He went quiet, Lily hadn't said anything and he could only look at her profile and guess what she was thinking.

"Do you..." Her brow crinkled, "Well, do you ever turn around and look at it?"

He could only stare open mouth at her a moment. "What?" he finally asked.

"I've had a few dreams where something was chasing me and I just turn around. Look it in the eye and bellow." Her eyes lit up, "I always feel like Mum, 'Leave me alone you ugly-thing...' or y'know something like that." It took Albus a moment, and it started with a choked hiccup. But he started laughing. Lily looked confused, but it quickly turned to anger. "Sorry," she grumbled. "I'm sure you've already thought about that."

"No," He grabbed her arm before she could climb off the bed. "No, I've never thought about that. Actually, Dr. Whitley said that exact same thing." Albus squeezed her shoulder, "You have grown up, when did I miss that?" She grinned at him.

"So, why haven't you done it yet?" He shrugged his shoulders knowing she wouldn't take that as answer. He didn't want to tell her that it was paralyzing fear of a _dream_ that kept him from taking the counseling and trying it out.

He sorted through his thoughts and finally strung together something that would finally make sense. "Ever thought a dream was real?" Lily nodded, "I feel like this dream I have is real. Very terrifyingly real. Sometimes it's almost like when I wake up I can still feel parts of the dream. A scratch on my arm from running through brush or the feel of it's breath on my back." Albus rubbed at his neck. "But I know, really, that it isn't. I've checked my arm before, there is no odor once I wake and it's just this ghost feeling of..." He stopped, Lily had her arms wrapped around her knees. "Crap, Lils, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything...now you'll have your own nightmares," Albus resisted the urge to spit, the thought Lily would start having her own nightmares a nasty taste in his mouth.

She blinked once, twice than whacked him across the back of the head. "I am not scared Albus Severus Potter; I am pissed off. How could you keep this to yourself. Why didn't you ask Mum and Da for help sooner?" Albus swallowed (he wouldn't even touch the fact that it hadn't been his idea to get help in the first place.) Weasley women this angry was a dangerous thing. "Merlin," She wrapped her arms around him and suddenly (embarrassingly) he was being cradled by his little sister. "You should not have to go through this alone."

"I haven't," a glare. "No, really, James has always been there and I told Rose years ago. Dr. Whitley...you, now. I'm not alone, anymore." Lily relaxed and Albus wormed away from her. "Now can we get some sleep?"

"What about Malfoy?"

"Don't call him that, he has a name. We're friends, it just kinda happened." Albus tried to not sound defensive but he didn't want to fight everyone that found out about his friendship with Scorpius. And if the other teen gave him a chance and they remained friends he wasn't planning on hiding it from anyone. He chewed his lip trying to decide if he should tell her any more.

Lily settled it for him though, "Is he a good friend?" Albus grinned, "Okay then, I wont say a word about it. Now we can get some sleep." Albus flopped back onto his pillows and gave a great sigh, Lily elbowed him in the side and they settled down. The storm outside was moving off and she could have went back to her own bed and slept easy but Albus wasn't complaining that she decided to stay.


	13. Chapter 12

The happily glaring sun, chirping birds and sounds of a good summer morning pooring in his open bedroom could not shake Albus' restless feeling. They hadn't managed to get back to sleep. Instead the night had been spent chattering away; Lily had kept finding new things to ask him about. The dreams rarely, she seemed to have quite a few about Scorpius though. None of them were rude, she seemed genuine in wanting to understand how they had come to be friends. She had wanted to know if he was as smart as Rose (their small rivilary was a much talked about, and tease worthy, subject in their family circle.) Albus had answered that Scor study hard for his grades. She had informed him too. Her best mate Dana was in Ravenclaw and had she a lot to say about Scorpius. He chuckled, sounded like Dana had a bit of a crush on ol' Scorpius with all her starry eyed accounts. But it was Lily telling him not many of the other students talked to Scorpius, unless they were asking about spells, potions, charms... Long as it did with school it was just fine. If not Dana sure noticed how little time he spent in the Ravenclaw tower.

Lily had left over an hour ago, Mum had breakfast ready and he knew he should grab a bite before leaving but his stomach protested. His little sister had been able to chase away the nightmare while she talked his ear off; now though he was rubbing at his neck. Albus clenched his fingers and shook his head roughly. He walked out into the hall and picked up the phone (most of his family had a land line).

_"Hello, Weasley residence, Hugo speaking,"_ Hugo chirped over the line.

Albus chuckled at his cousins silly greeting. "Hey Hugo. It's Albus, is Rose around?"

_"Sure Al one sec... ROSE!_ Albus snatched the phone away from his ear.

_"Hugo! I'm right here!"_ There was a bit of a struggle before Rose came over, _"Oh, he's so infurating."_ Rose grumbled and Hugo was snickering in the background. _"What's up, Albus?"  
_

He took a deep breath and let it out slow. "Still want to watch me freak out like it's the first day of Care of Magical Creatures?"

Rose snorted but it was short and when she spoke she was very serious, _"Of course. When and where?"  
_

"Tomorrow night, my-" Scorpius' smiling face flashed in his mind, "Your house? I... Bad one last night. I don't think I'll be able to..."

_"I'll ask my parents today."  
_

"I'll do the same." He glanced at the hall clock, "Gotta go. Da leaves in thirty minutes for work." He groaned, "I'm not looking forward to this."

_"Don't worry, Al. Talk to her about it; she'll be able to help you sort it out."_ He nodded even though Rose couldn't see it and they said quick goodbyes.

There was thundering feet on the stairs and Lily almost knocked him down in her haste. "Woah, where are you going?" She grinned and thrusted a piece of parchment under his nose. He took it from her and he almost dropped it when he saw the familiar scrawl across the paper.

"James almost got it. Squealed like a girl, 'Ooh, Allie's girl finally wrote back!' But I just knew some how." She gave him an odd look, "Why does he think Scorpius is you girlfriend?"

Albus blushed deeply, "Well, he knows I was spending my nights with some_one_ I just let him assume it was a girl." He had admitted to Lily the night before that him and Scorpius had taken to bunking together; he hadn't revealed where or just how close together they bunked though. Lily shrugged her shoulders but there was still something in her eyes. She shooed him to his room and gave him a wink before shutting the door. Weird little sisters.

His fingers trembled as he held the letter between his hands. His name was neatly across the center, Scorpius' letters fluid and easy. There wasn't anything angry about them...and Albus rolled his eyes. He was acting like a chit. He loosen the tie around the parchment and unrolled it without any more hesitation. Scorpius had written back and he was going to read it; good, bad, totally ugly. He had written back.

_Dear Albus,  
_

_I am sorry for the way we parted last. I jumped to gross conclusions when We-Ro-__ your cousin confronted me. She said she didn't trust me and I translated that as you not trusting me either. I'm use to that, Albus, people not trusting me because of my surname. But in the short time since we've become friends I finally know what it feels like to be trusted and I should have never doubted what my instincts were telling me._

The goofy grin plastered on Albus' face actually hurt he was smiling so hard. Scorpius went on about knowing he trusted Albus as much as _you hopefully still trust me_. He mentioned that he was currently in Hawaii and completely miserable _I'm bored out of my mind and honestly! A Malfoy at the beach? What was my father thinking!_ Albus chuckled and thought that together they would have enough fun between them Scorpius would rethink disliking the beach. He finished his letter with a barage of questions.

_Tell me everthing about this therapist. Is she helping? Is she nice? Don't let her trample all over you or something; they can think they're big know-it-alls...or something. I don't know any personally or professionally. What about the dreams, are you getting enough sleep? You better be Albus Potter. I don't want you sleeping through the first few weeks of our study sessions! Write me back as soon as you can.  
_

_Yours, Scorpius  
_

He knew the other teen hadn't ment anything by it, maybe he always signed his letters like that. A habit, Scorpius had said he wrote his mother often during the school year. But, Albus' grin came back full-force; Scorpius had practically _demanded_ that Albus write back.

"Albus?" his mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing, hun? Your father is ready to go."

He shoved the letter into the center of his charms textbook. He had something to look forward to after his appointment today. "Coming Mum!" Albus was floating and easily ignored James' grin and Lily's look; he pecked his Mum on the cheek and was out the door with his Da without a word. 

* * *

Sorry for the wait and the shortness of this one. This was suppose to be a long chapter with much more going on but after having just this bit sit in file for all these months I decided to just post if for you. This fic is in no way dead or should it ever come to a point where it does die. I have the last three chapters written dang it and I plan on getting to them! Anyways, I'm giving you this now and I hope to have more up soon. But I piled a lot on my plate project-wise this fall so I'll see what I can muster. I thank all of you who stick with my spardoic updating.


End file.
